Shirogane
"Oh. I sense a presence. Has...she come again?" is the demon lord of Moon World Biography Mugen Souls Shirogane is encountered when he bumps into Chou-Chou, but flees in fear upon hearing Tsukika's name. Realizing that the man was the demon lord of Moon World, the group chase after him, only to see him being blasted away by Tsukika upon catching up with him. The group then travel to the next continent with Tsukika and meet back up with Shirogane, telling him the full story behind the Shrine Maiden's intentions. Unfortunately, Belleria came along and made Shirogane berserk with a failed moe kill attempt, forcing Tsukika to confront him as the hero of Moon World. Once defeated, Chou-Chou uses her Terse form to moe kill Shirogane and make him a member of the crew. Mugen Souls Z He returns in Mugen Souls Z trying to save Reu from the villagers and ends up getting kidnapped by her. Appearance and Personality He has gray-ish hair and has a very oriental look. He upon his first meeting with the group, Shirogane had shown a strong fear of Tsukika due to being beaten by her abnormal strength almost every meeting prior. After things were cleared up, he started to act as a sort of father-figure to her from there on. He appears to have a fetish for sharp-tongued women in maid outfits, but he can still be considered one of the more "normal" and "intelligent" members of the group, who just happens to end up in situations that usually lead to misunderstandings. Despite his status as a "Demon Lord", Shirogane is actually very kind-hearted. He took in people who lost their homes from monster invasions, and defended the villages that were being attacked. Battle His main weapons are Dual Swords but furthering his skills will allow him to use Spears and Dual Knives. Like most tanks in RPGs, he has the highest HP and defense out of all the characters, as well as an above average attack. He doesn't do speed and magic. His Unique Special Skill is called "Heaven's Pierce". Special Skill Two of Shirogane's dual swords descend from the sky and land on the ground. Shirogane then picks up the dual swords, jumps and flips in midair, and performs a dual descending cut on his foe. As the enemy gets launched by the attack, Shirogane jumps once more and performs a few spin attacks followed by a stronger circular. The attack ends when the enemy lands on ground. Quotes Battle Begins * "Well now, shall we go all-out?" * "Combat is a man's stage." Encounter Attack * "Hey, don't go looking somewhere else." * "First strike wins, and it's ours!" Ambushed * "Whoa, come at us from the front like normal folks!" * "Tch. Cheap-ass move." Boss Encounter * "I'm trembling with excitement." Turn * "Ready?" Attacked * "No dice." * "Heh, not a chance." Enemy KO * "DIE!" * "MINE!" * "PERISH!" Victory * "If you want to pick a fight, you chose the right man." * "Get off my lawn." Boss Victory * "That was a good rumble." Level-Up * "Another level for this guy." * "Check out my toned cabs." * "A level-up, right?" * "I won't lose to the youngsters." Retreat * "Discretion is the better part of valor seems appropriate." '' * ''"I'm confident that I know when to run." Switch-Out * "Ugh, good timing. I was just getting tired." * "Let me take a breather." Switch-In * "Alright. Let me show you how it's done." * "Don't rely on the elderly too much." KO'ed * "Euugh...the rest is up to you." * "Dammit...I can't die like a weak fool." Trivia *He is 29 and that makes him the only one with a known age. *Even though he is labeled as "Bipolar", Shirogane enjoys getting beat up by Tsukika and receiving insults from gothic lolita's so in actuality, he is a "Masochist". *(Spoiler) Shirogane gets frenzied during Belleria's attempt even though the form Chou-Chou used was the same moe affinity was the same. *His name means "silver" but is spelled as two Kanji "white (Shiro)" and "metal (Kane/ Gane)l", instead of the real word for silver (Shirogane). * He had a pipe collection which he lost after the crash landing on Metal World. *In the Japanese version, despite barely being at a middle age, he uses the pronoun "washi" (meaning: I, used mainly for elderls) rather that "ore" (meaning: I, a more masculine pronoun frequently used by male teens or young adults) Gallery Mugen Souls Shirogane rip by DesuPri.png|Mugen Souls model ripped by DesuPri|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Shirogane-505777965 Shirogane cutin.png|Shirogane Linked Skill cutin. External links * Category:Demon Lords Category:Male Category:Peon Category:Playable characters Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Moon World citizen